A Little Party Never Killed Nobody
by nychnymph
Summary: University AU - Annabeth Chase is the leader of the glorious Alpha Epithymía sorority but in a drastic twist of fate, a new fraternity is in town. Can she stand up to this cocky new leader on the block? And most importantly, can she stop from losing herself along the way? Who knows in this town of ever-lasting parties. -Percabeth! Thalico, Jasper, and many more! R&R/T-M
1. 1- Annabeth

**new multichapter WHOO! :')  
disclaimer: i don't own percy jackson but i _do _own the plot of this fanfiction!**

**also: this is rated m for a reason. not really prominent in this chapter but it is rated M FOR A REASON (and that reason is smut)**

* * *

_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody_

1  
Annabeth

The news hit them like a brick wall popped up in the middle of highway 95. Of course, it wasn't like the news popped out of nowhere. The students of the exclusive Athens University were told three months prior, at the beginning of summer break by the board of principals themselves but somehow it seemed so outlandish than it was brushed off like dust from a shoulder. But the beginning week of the new school year came has a harsh reality. In simpler terms, it was about to get really _interesting _at Athens University.

.

The morning was usual. She rolled out of her bed and hit the floor, ready to command the day with an iron fist. Well, only technically. A shower and a comfy pajama change later, Annabeth Chase was up and ready to get everything set up for orientation. She was as ready as ever to shoulder the massive responsibility of practically the foundation of this university and especially after her extremely relaxing summer, she felt as good as ever and definitely ready to take on anything.

Twenty-four years old and wise beyond her years, Annabeth Chase was the head of Athens University's student body as well as the leader of the biggest and best sorority in the entire country, Alpha Epithymía (A επιθυμία or Aε). Her plans burst with success, her pledges overwhelmed with support, her fellow 'sisters' beautiful and smart above all and her parties top grade above anything else.

She was known throughout the college scene in upper Southampton, New York, where the university nestled beautifully among the richest and wealthiest on the east coast. She wasn't given this achievement easy either. She fought her way to the very top, just like her mother, and prowled her way into Athens University like a champion, creating the most easily desired and, frankly, wild social community ever.

Of course she didn't do this entirely alone. With her team of sisters at her side, she made this all possible. From Piper McLean, the daughter of Travis McLean himself, with her amazing ability of persuasion all the way to the punk rock Thalia Grace with her intensity and sporty talent, her sisters were top of the line. But they were also her very best friends. She fought with these girls, breathed with these girls, laughed and cried and fought and prevailed with these girls. Never taking 'no' for an answer and never, never backing down.

Annabeth stretched, raising her hands up above her head and cracking her back as she stood up with her toes. "Aaaa!" she breathed out at the good stretch, her eyes flashing at the calendar tacked to the wall. _Freshman orientation_, she cracked a calculated grin, _here we come. _

Throwing open the door, she greeted the familiar rush of the sorority house with a happy laugh. Girls raced up and down the wrap-around hall of the second floor, ducking into bedrooms and the two main bathrooms, babbling and laughing and yelling at each other in the morning sunlight as it flooded in from the house's large windows. Hazel Levesque hopped by with her foot in one sock, calling for Piper to bring her back her 'god-_darn hairdryer, you MONGREL!' _but not before flashing Annabeth a huge grin.

The blond laughed happily at the hap-zard hassle of the house, and she was met with many greetings and smiles. Somewhere in the midst, she managed to grab her clipboard out of the laundry room and strode confidently down the grand stairs to the kitchen, where their house mother Mellie flipped pancakes and hummed alone to the newest pop songs on an old fashioned pink radio at the end of the corner.

"Annabeth!" Mellie squealed and drifted airily over to her, "Oh you gorgeous girl, how are you feeling?~ Everyone came around 11 last night I had hardly time to say hello to any of you precious girls!" Annabeth smiled. Mellie was too easy-going for the complete package of being head mother. Every step she took seemed flouncy, as if she was floating on little clouds.

Annabeth responded with a big hug, "I'm way okay. Excited probably for all this planning to finally get into action." She tapped her clipboard and Mellie clapped her hands. "Oh Annie!" Mellie twirled, her dark hair sprayed out, "You've been doing all this for three years now! I'm sure everything will go so beautifully and smoothly!~"

The smile that stretched across Annabeth's face was one of fierceness and blazed with a sense of leadership and control that could intimidate anyone who dared doubt her. "And this will be the biggest yet." She promised, to which Mellie just clapped and went back to cooking. "So excited! The air just buzzes with it!" Mellie cooed to herself as Annabeth turned on her heel into the dining room.

She let her fingers gently stroke the walls of the dining room as she entered it. The Greek style grandeur house was large and sparkling white with a grand cream marble foyer and a grand double staircase twisting up to the large open second level littered with doors to all the bedrooms. A golden crystal flower branch garland chandelier swung from the ceiling and peeked through the second floor to the first. The top of the stairs led straight through large French doors to a spacious balcony with twin Greek pillars close to the wall on either side, overlooking the huge yard and pool. A stone walkway stretched around the pool all the way to the covered stone patio with large outside couches and a tile pit for bonfires The center of the foyer on the ground led beyond the stairs to a wall of large French doors leading out to the grassy yard. From the left of the foyer was the large open kitchen complete with a little breakfast nook by a large window near the front of the house, and from the right was the large open dining and living room, cozy with a chimney and large HDTV.

It was only ever this spotless whenever the school year started, otherwise the gorgeous house would be covered in clothing and shoes and books. The mess never looked too bad since the house was so huge so Annabeth didn't mind toooo much.

Annabeth's fingers trailed to the antique gold bell, a relic from the early 1990's when Alpha Epithymía was founded. It was used to call meetings and as Annabeth glanced at the white watch around her wrist, she pulled the string a couple times, the bell ringing throughout the house.

As per the norm, girls trucked down the stairs, laughing and joking as Mellie passed out plates of pancakes as they made their way to the dining room. Orange juice in large beakers were passed around, with glass cups, syrup pitchers and fruit bowls jumping this way and that. At the head of the table, Annabeth was passed a plate full of food to which she gratefully took a few bites. Mellie's cooking was extraordinary.

"Alright ladies," Annabeth cleared her throat after they were all satisfied, calling attention as she stood up, flipping through her clipboard, "Welcome back!" The room burst with clapping and hollering, but died down as Annabeth laughed and patted the air. "Today's going to be pretty busy but before announcements let's go through call."

"Piper! Silena, Drew, Katie, Hazel, Calypso," Annabeth recited, each girl getting celebratory applause, "and Thalia." Annabeth grinned at them as they all grinned back. It felt so good to be home.

"Annabeth damn you look tanner than usual." Thalia joked; her choppy black hair bouncing and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well that's what California does to you." She retorted back pleasantly, jutting a hip out and placing her hand on it, "Now hush so I can get these announcements out of the way!"

She leaved through the pages and her brows furrowed at a specific highlighted paragraph at the bottom. It seemed Mrs. Dodds in the administration office had specifically wanted to draw Annabeth's attention to that paragraph, but it would have to wait!

"So freshman orientation is today! We need a couple volunteers to help toss up our Aε sign while a couple others man the booth out at the opening courtyard outside of the main campus." Several girls groaned and rolled their eyes but Annabeth just smirked. "Don't worry though girls, I have the biggest orientation party yet planned for this Friday so right after today, there will only be four more days until the party to start them all."

This was met with cheering and laughter, Silena and Drew already jabbering to Calypso about how she just HAD to wear this Marc Jacobs cocktail dress they found over break. "Wait but it seems our dear Mrs. Dodds," Her name was met with groans and Annabeth suppressed a grin, "has highlighted something important."

The moment the words left her lips, Annabeth's eyes turned huge. What…? There was no way. She gripped the cupboard and reread what she had just skimmed. No amount of reading disorder could've distorted the words on the yellow sheet of paper. "Annabeth…?" She heard Thalia prompt, but she sounded so far away.

_Dear students of Athens University- _"D-Dear students of Athens University," Annabeth repeated stonily, "over break, our dear own sponsors and the sponsors of…Rome University have decided on a truly extraordinary deal. In an extremely diplomatic decision, we have graciously invited the fraternity, _Psi Omega _(ΨΩ), to study amongst you and join you on campus for this lovely year and for many to come." The sentence ended with an exclamation point but there was no excitement in her voice. There hadn't been another sorority, let alone a _fraternity,_ on campus for years.

The table was silent. Calypso looked like she was going to be sick, while Piper's eyes were the size of saucers and Thalia's mouth was open wide enough to catch flies. "Oh," Drew breathed in, Hazel finishing softly, "my gods."

In a second the table erupted. Thalia was slapping her hand on the table, Drew squealing to high heaven. Katie was helping Calypso clean up the orange juice that flew across the table from Thalia's slapping, while Piper was in hurried whispers with Silena, her hands threading through her hair nervously. "Annabeth!" Hazel huffed above all of them, "there's no way! The only vacant house in the campus is…"

The whole table turned to the large bay window that let the sunlight drift into the dining room, staring intently in realization. "…across the street." Hazel finished in a slight whisper.

There was a collective suck-in of breath as just at that moment, a large half-limo SUV, gleaming black in the sunlight and followed by a U-Haul, pulled up to the modern, coincidentally Rome-detailed mansion across the road from their own and parked haphazardly on the curb.

Annabeth's usual steely eyes widened as the doors to the huge truck were flung open and a pack of boys erupted from the van, muscles gleaming in the sunlight and Dorito bags tossing from boy to boy. Annabeth jumped from around her seat and ran to the front door, a mini stampede following her as the front door was flung open.

They were prowling the lawn across the street, a team of movers unloading an array of stuff. One boy seemed to be trying to toss a Red Bull can at another. She could barely breathe, there was _no _way this was happening. It had to be an illusion or- or something!

"Oh my god!" Drew whispered before throwing her hands around Annabeth's shoulders from behind, Silena promptly almost grabbing Thalia and Calypso under each arm as Katie seemed to bounce around with a shell-shocked Hazel. "Why in the fuck are we CELEBRATING!" Thalia huffed before- "Look!" Piper cried.

The majority of the boys had turned to look at them, alerted by their ruckus. Annabeth's face felt like it was consumed in flames as she realized what they must've looked like. Like dumb- dumb fan girls! Plus half of them were half indecent and Hazel's hair was still in curlers! They froze like deer in headlights.

One of the boys, from across the street, took off his Ray-Bans to get a closer look. But before he could, there was a collective scream and they all retreated as fast as they could into the house.

"There's…no way this is happening." Annabeth gasped breathlessly, running her hand through her hair. Thalia looked at her and was about to answer when Drew grabbed her by the arm and pulled her upstairs.

"Come on girls~" Drew sang, grinning wickedly, "Time to look like _hot_ pieces of ass before we run into our neighbors agaiiiin!" Silena and Katie laughed as they hooked arms with the rest of the girls, pulling them the marble stairs and leaving Annabeth to follow.

Her head was spinning. What in the world was her mother _thinking?!_

_._

The day might've started out with a hitch but she still had more than a lot of stuff to get done. Annabeth shuffled through paperwork and wiggled in her antique Queen Anne style chair at the desk, in the large office on the second floor. The girls laid out in the hot late summer heat, Drew stretching from her lounge chair on the small front porch extending from the office to view the front yard, and ultimately Psi Omega's mansion.

"Not a single glimpse of those cute boys yet." She grumbled, fanning herself, throwing her dark hair over her shoulder, Gucci sunglasses flashing in the light. Katie and Calypso sat near her, watering and relaxing with flowerpots and glasses of lemonade. Inside, Thalia curled up in a copy of Annabeth's chair near the corner of the room.

"You barely even got a good look at them, Drew," Thalia pointed out, "How do you know if they were even that cute, huh." Piper nodded in agreement from her place on the rug, braiding Silena's light brown hair in a long fishtail. "They could be ugly as hell." Piper said, causing Thalia to laugh a bit.

"Oh I just know okay!" Drew snapped, "There were like seven of them right, Katie?" Katie looked up and bit her lip, "Um I think eight actually. Five black haired guys, two brownish, two blond. Yeah, eight." Drew purred to herself in happiness and Silena giggled.

"Ooo I'm gonna catch myself a blooondie." Drew fanned herself more. Hazel wiggled from her perch on the corner of Annabeth's desk, tossing her curls back over her shoulder. "What if they don't even like us," She mumbled, nervously shifting more, "Aren't they from New York City? Rome Uni's over there I think."

Thalia rolled her eyes from her chair. "Don't be nervous, Haz," She cracked open a Coke, "Soon you'll get yourself some boy to mack on." Thalia winked and Hazel burned up, causing everyone to laugh. Annabeth smiled softly as Hazel whined, "I haven't had a date since 8th grade so I doubt it!"

"Pipes," Annabeth called Piper's attention, "Can you get those musicians on the list I sent you to confirm?" Piper nodded and scooted her iPad closer, Annabeth turning to Drew now. "And Drew, can you get two of your 'henchmen' for me? Or maybe four?" In a second, Drew flipped out her phone and dialed up some of her many henchmen.

"Alright girls. In twenty, you all get down to the booth." Annabeth stacked her papers and stood up, "Take Thalia's Mustang. I'll meet you down after Drew's 'henchmen' are done doing all our manual labor." They all nodded and Annabeth strode out of the room.

Heading to her room, she pulled off her T-shirt and replaced it with a well worn but extremely cute cut out grey tank top that hung lose and let her pretty black lace bra peek out from the sides and a bit from the top. It looked good with her jean shorts and was airy enough to let her breath in the heat.

Before she knew it, the girls were piled in Thalia's red Mustang and drove off waving and laughing. Drew's 'henchmen' pulled up not much later and soon she stood on the front lawn with her hand propped up on her hip, ordering the boys to lean the sign from left to right, trying to center it.

The exposed light bulbs of the reddish metal sign made it larger and heavier than any other they had but spelled a large Aε above the tall pillars of the front of their mansion and looked amazing. When turned on, no doubt it would look even better.

The responsibility of making the sign look perfectly centered wrapped her mind up so much that she didn't sense the incoming danger until it was right behind her. She whirled around and jumped back to see a tall boy standing there.

"Whoa there." He cocked a smug smirk and backed up a bit. She narrowed her eyes, spying the rest of his comrades playing around and watching from across the road. "Hey. Nice sign." He nodded at the sign and stuffed his hands in his khaki shorts.

Involuntarily of course, Annabeth could feel her cheeks heating up as she took in his appearance. He was tall with messy black hair, creamy yet tan complexion and sharp jaw line and cheekbones. He faintly smelled like the ocean and his biceps glistened in his plain and torn white muscle shirt. Unfortunately, dark Ray-Bans covered his eyes and she realized he was the guy who took them off from before.

She cleared her throat to snap herself out of it and brushed her long hair out of her face. "Thanks." She said tightly, eyes fluttering from his face to the side and back again. He smirked even wider. "Percy Jackson." He stuck out a hand. She glanced at it and reached out her own hand to shake it.

"Annabeth," She said, gaining confidence, "Annabeth Chase." His eyebrows rose. "You guys are from New York City, huh?" She asked, eyes flashing defiantly, "Hope it won't take long for you to adjust yourselves up here."

"Oh," He leaned back, "I'm sure we'll be just fine. You might even have a little competition, Chase. Party-wise. We Omegas go hard." Annabeth laughed again, a devious grin stretching across her lips. She dropped a hip, not noticing how his eyes followed from behind his dark shades. "We'll see about that, Jackson," She shook her head, "but we won't be easy to beat so don't get over-confident now."

He reached up and pulled his Ray-Bans off and Annabeth had to hold herself from gasping at how piercingly gorgeous his sea green eyes were. They seemed like mini pieces of moonlit green ocean. "I wouldn't dare." He said smoothly, "After all, I was taught always to give petty opponents the benefit of the doubt."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she clenched her teeth. How rude. She stepped forward and jabbed a finger against his chest. "Watch it, Jackson." She narrowed her eyes at him, seeing how lightly he was taking this, "I never step down from a fight."

That cocky smirk plastered itself right back onto his face again and he blew out of his nose in a tiny laugh. "I wouldn't expect you to." And with that, he pulled away and stalked back to his friends, leaving Annabeth standing there furious with an imprint of his stupid grin burned into her mind.

_Ugh!_ She growled and spun on her heel, storming into the house, _The fucking nerve of that asshole!_

And from that moment, Annabeth Chase made a pledge to herself. She was going to take Percy Jackson _down_.

* * *

**okay heck yeah first chapter down! if you catch any spelling mistakes let me know!  
also hoping for some reviews! let me know if you like the story and stuff c:  
next chapter should be up sometime this weekend? we'll see!**

**ciao!**


	2. 2- Percy

**uploading day is officially thursday :' been really busying with finals though so this is a bitttt late and next week's will be too! but yee!  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own the percy jackson universe! but i _do _own this storyline. **

* * *

_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody  
_

2  
Percy

"To be honest, this could be way worse." Leo declared before stuffing a chip down the endless vortex that was his mouth. Percy gripped the wheel tighter. He was sure it could be worse, definitely, but leaving the familiarity of the Big Apple and the party scene there that they ruled so long with an iron fist would definitely be a change.

"Southampton, though?" Percy snorted and there were a few grunts in agreement from his frat brothers. Relocating Psi Omega had been a hassle honestly. So many of their peers, and fans even, protested when the news hit Rome Uni. There was bad blood between Athens and Rome for the longest time apparently and this was a "diplomatic effort to resolve the issue", as Coach Hedge (their head-"father") recited from the report when he delivered the news.

"I dunno guys," Frank mumbled, squished next to the window in the middle row of the car, "I heard our – uh – new sister sorority here is kind of famous."

Luke turned from his seat in the passenger side to face Frank and Percy regarded him in the rearview mirror, all attention in the car drawn on Frank. "Yeah?" Luke prompted, a trade of a smirk playing on his lips. Frank nodded, "Yeah. Alpha Epithymía –"

"No shit?" Nico cut in from the far back, pulling his headphones off completely from his mess of black hair, "I've heard of them back in the city. Apparently they throw ridiculous fucking parties, like uh – Malcolm, yeah? He knows the lead girl or whatever – he might be her cousin but I don't know but she's supposed to be pretty fucking great – either way, he went to their end-of-the-year thing and it was like fucking Project X times fifty or something. Minus the cops you know."

Percy's eyebrows shot straight up and a collective "dude…" passed around the car. Luke glanced to his side to catch Percy's attention, expecting disbelief or annoyance but Percy just smirked confidently, "We gotta crush some competition then."

The entire car hooted and hollered in anticipation and reassurance, Luke clapping Percy on the shoulder before turning to pester Travis and Connor about finding more information on these Aε girls.

Percy rolled down the window, letting the air billow his usually messy hair as he turned off the interstate. He was kind of looking forward to meeting this leader girl, if she was as great as rumored she would be a pretty worthy rival.

.

When they finally arrived, they all stood around on the lawn, jostling and looking up at their rather modern but Roman deco frat house, the movers carrying furniture and most of their stuff inside. Percy was in the midst of pulling some bags out of the car when he hurt the shrill shrieking from across the street. It was muffled and soft but instantly every one of his brothers and him turned to see a little crowd of girls on the top stone steps to the house across the street.

Before he could take off his shades, they all dunked hurriedly into the house with a collective scream, scrambling to shut the door loudly behind them. Percy stood there speechless for a second before shrugging and turning around to follow the movers indoors.

The house was huge and modern with lots of grey and black. A huge staircase led up over an open lounge/game room to a floor of large bedrooms. From the sides of the staircase were circular short hallways leading to the kitchen, dining room and half patio living room where an semi-outdoor electric fire place sat amongst an array of video game platforms the movers set up and large TV.

Half of Percy's frat-bros were already shoving themselves and arguing about rooms until they finally split up and settled down. Travis and Connor in a room together, Charles, Luke, Nico, Jason, Frank and Leo all in separate rooms with one last bedroom for Percy near the front of the house.

It was a pretty big bedroom, with a large window/patio out above the front of the Roman-esque house, stretching out to look across the street. Percy tossed his duffel bag on the bed and strode to stand out on the patio, hands shoved in his pockets.

_Maybe…It wouldn't be too fucking bad, _He thought, leaving against the glass, _Class start tomorrow. Nothing will be too difficult. _Changing schools was always the hardest thing for Percy, even now that he was in his twenties. Part of being a hood rat NYC kid kicked out of all his schools before his mom Sally married a rich guy named Paul who helped Percy set himself straight. Trying to keep positive, he shook his head from all his doubts and glanced down to see a group of workers trucking across the lawn across the street.

Blond hair glinted as a girl jogged from the front door of the sorority across the street and Percy watched a shining Aε being hefted on ropes above the large pillars of the Greek mansion, the girl pointing and directing.

Working on his gut feeling, Percy retraced his tracks through the house to the front door and crossed the street just as the Aε was finally hefted above the pillars and the girl was just making the workers slide the huge sign from left to right and back again.

Her hair was golden in the sunlight; princess curls pulled back in a ponytail as she jutted a hip out and placed her hand on it. He watched the smooth movement closely, trying not to focus on her jean shorts or the small patch of tanned skin between her waistline and the end of her tank top. He could practically hear his mother's voice screeching his full name from all the way in New York City as he continued to stare.

Snapping himself out of it, he strode confidently up to her, watching as she stiffened as she picked up on his presence. She twirled around and he could almost hear the angels singing and Eros shooting a fuckin' arrow in his ass.

She was, hands-down, one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen. Tanned skin like a Californian valley girl and piercing eyes like she was some kind of owl goddess that decided to try and pierce him with eye-ball lasers made of speckled grey and light flashing gold and blue.

Percy had never ever been fascinated by girls' fashion. He wasn't really the kind of guy who paid much attention but her curving collarbones and delicious tan skin dipped underneath her tank top and a peaking black bra and it was like he was Armani or Dolce & Gabbana himself – Now he could feel his mom's arm stretching and slapping him square in the cheek but gods was he glad he was still wearing his shades.

"Whoa there." He smirked his signature smirk, trying to keep cool. Her beautiful eyes narrowed and he was faintly aware of her gaze raking down up and down his physique. "Hey. Nice sign." He nodded at it, stuffing his hands in his shorts, slightly nervous.

There was a bit of a pause before she cleared her throat. "Thanks." She deadpanned and he instantly felt a spark in the pit of his stomach when he noticed that her eyes fluttered from the side to his face. A surge of confidence washed over him and he stuck out a hand. "Percy Jackson."

She didn't skip a beat this time and shook his hand. "Annabeth," her voice strengthened and she stood up straighter, "Annabeth Chase. You guys are from New York City, huh?" Her eyes flashed and he almost grinned. "Hope it won't take long for you to adjust yourselves up here."

"Oh. I'm sure we'll be fine. You might even have a little competition, Chase. Party-wise. We Omegas go hard." He smoothly shot back and Annabeth laughed again. Percy instantly decided he loved her laugh and watched as her lips pulled into a grin and her center of balance dipped her hip to the other side.

"We'll see about that, Jackson," She shook her head, "but we won't be easy to beat so don't get over-confident now." Percy took off his shades and he smirked even wider, deciding to play a little game.

The instant the insult flew from his lips, she stepped close enough to him that he could smell her rose leaf shampoo and watch up close as her eyes narrowed at him while she jabbed a finger to his tough chest. "Watch it, Jackson. I never step down from a fight."

If he wasn't a wimp and wasn't so sure that she would immediately kick his ass, he would've smooched her, but instantly just opted for the cocky route. "I wouldn't expect you to." Ending with that, he turned away from her and walked back to his place, where his frat-brothers stood waiting for him.

He could hear the door slamming as she stormed back instantly and slightly panicked as he ran a hand through his wavy dark hair. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

.

It was a mere twenty-five minutes later when he and his boys gathered around the crowded long pavilion outside the college campus and strode down the paved walk amongst their peers. Many girls stopped to gawk, but most of the student body milled around with the freshman as footballs and Frisbees flew between students on the grass around the plaza.

Athens was a gorgeous school, with two main glossy looking old Gothic-Victorian buildings covered in orangey-gold flags and bannisters welcoming the new students and welcoming back the old ones. As Percy approached a large tree on the side of the pathway, a tall scruffy looking guy padded up to him hesitantly.

"Uh…Percy right? From Psi Omega?" The guy bleated out, curly brownish red hair matching his scruffy chin. He looked like a hippie, with his Rasta cap and a baggy 'Think Green' shirt. "Yeah." Percy nodded, Nico sticking close to the tree next to him, "How'd you-?"

"It's kind of obvious," The guy tilted his head to the side and grabbed Percy's hand in a handshake, "I'm Grover. Law major." Percy's eyebrows shot straight up. Grover laughed, "Yeah, that's everyone's reaction. Environmental law, though. That's the way to go. Well, uh, here's your orientation table. There's some flyers and stuff to present and recruit."

Percy grinned as the rest of his frat busied themselves with pulling stuff out and setting up and in no time flyers were being passed out, Luke commanding the scene and Leo flirting with any girls who passed by. Travis and Connor laid around while Jason, Frank and Charles really got shit done; flyers were disappearing in the hands of many students who passed by or stopped to chat and marvel. Percy stood by Grover still, a little determined to be this guy's pal. "Pretty sweet. Thanks a lot, man," Percy said, "We might have the same class or something. I'm, uh, really into marine shit, y'know?"

Grover's eyes lit up. "Yeah? That's rad! Are you like aiming toward a master degree? I have a couple of girl friends, I mean girls who are friends sorry, who are way into marine biology too and…" Grover's voice faltered as a pretty short girl strode past.

Percy followed his gaze and smirked maniacally as Grover sputtered. She was very pretty, and very nature loving-looking, with her amber hair in almost dread-like curls and decked out in all green with beads and feathers dancing with every step she took.

"She's cute," Percy glanced knowingly at Grover and laughed loudly as he turned a bright red, "You'd look cute together. What's her name?" Grover huffed indigently and glanced around as if trying to cool his red face.

"Juniper," he mumbled, "she's pretty…amazing. The best Dryad ever probably."

"Dryad?"

"Environmental Club representatives. They're called Dryads."

Percy nodded but then paused as he watched Juniper stride up to a table a couple tables across the way. Through the crowd, he could vaguely make out red and some pinks and suddenly, the crowd parted. "Alpha Epithymía." Nico muttered abruptly, appearing at Percy's side as if out of nowhere.

It was true. Juniper had stopped at the Alpha Epithymía table, and Percy watched as she talked adamantly with Annabeth, who held a stack of gold papers and looked especially happy to see the short girl.

"Who's…?" Nico trailed off and Percy didn't even realize he had said her name at the same time Grover did until they were both looking at him with weird looks on their faces. Percy blinked into reality and glanced from both of them.

Then he shrugged and tried not to look embarrassed, though he was pretty fucking sure he had said her name weird and/or dreamy like. "We talked earlier. I introduced myself." Percy stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Nico knew him too well because one curved eyebrow popped up, and the Italian kid's eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter. Percy knew Nico since they were kids, and Nico had even crushed on Percy before (though Percy was 100% if not 105% straight) and he knew something was up.

Before Nico could say anything, Grover squeaked and almost cowered a little bit. "Oh gods!" He bleated and tugged on Percy's shirt, "Turn around before she sees you-!" But apparently it was too late because a blur of black swarmed on them and suddenly a very punk girl stood straight in front of them with her hands on her hips.

She was in their faces, so close that Nico almost toppled over and Percy had to swallow a surprised gasp. She was pretty, definitely, with choppy black hair and piercing ice blue eyes that Percy had sworn he had seen before. "So," She boomed defiantly, narrowing her eyes, "You're the pack of runts that everyone's been talking about!"

"Thalia, wait, they're-!" Grover protested but before anything, the girl, Thalia, gasped loudly and shoved Nico and Percy off to each side before crying out a loud, "_Jason?!"_

Jason's blond head whipped around so fast, he smacked a scrawny guy in the chest with his papers. "S-Sis?!" He stuttered in surprise and before Percy knew it, the two were hugging so hard Thalia's feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Jason Grace you never told me that you decided on going to Rome Uni, of all fucking places!" Thalia screeched and through the hubbub, Percy turned to see the entire sorority of Alpha Epithymía waltzing over.

Failing to notice the look in Nico's eyes as he watched the two apparently siblings hugging, Percy held in his breath as an almost aura of power washed over him as Annabeth strode over with a pack of all pretty good-looking girls on her heels.

"Hello." She regarded him rather coldly and instead of reacting negatively, he just gave her a smirk that he already knew would push her buttons. He almost chortled as little flames ignited in her eyes. "You-!" Before she could finish, an Asian girl leaned over and nudged her, eyes wide.

"Annabeth, you know him?" She whispered before turning to Percy with a pretty smile, "I'm Drew. Nice to meet you…?"

"Percy." He nodded at her and her eyes drank up his name like it was a shot of brandy and her lips curved into a smile. "Well Peeercy," She drew out his name like it was honey on her tongue and her manicured nails curled around his bicep, "We're having a little, ah, party this Friday, y'know, to welcome the new kids on the block."

"Drew!" Annabeth cut in sharply, "We can't! He's the enem-"

Drew finished smoothly, "He's invited, Annie. So are his frat brothers. We have to show the new fraternity a good welcome. I'm sure your mother would agree. After all, it would be a big relief for them after such a long week starting tomorrow."

Annabeth shut up and locked down the instant Drew mentioned her mother, and Percy felt the questions piling up in the back of his head. Also somehow he was pretty faintly pissed that Drew cut off Annabeth so quickly but all these thoughts were dropped as Drew strode past him and started to mingle, tugging a few other girls with her as Annabeth and Percy just stood there.

There was a moment of silence and he, a bit nervously, dragged his hand through his hair, twisting at the ends before glancing at her face. He met her eyes almost instantly and she seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking about.

"So," Percy started, "What's your major?"

Annabeth looked at him with narrowed calculating eyes and he was slightly cursing himself for acting so awkwardly. If he knew he was going be this jittery he would've just asked her out on the spot and got all the awkwardness out in one quick blow.

"Architecture," She finally answered and he watched her face soften, "Architecture and, uh, art history." She drifted off as she was going to continue but she didn't.

"So that's like studying busts and sculptures, yeah? Comparing how beautiful art is, right?" Percy pressed, cracking a little grin. She nodded but then shrugged. "Well, yeah sort of."

Percy pointed at himself. "So when'll you be studying me?" He joked, grinning as she looked confused, "Y'know, since I'm a work of art."

There was a long pause, before a swift slap was delivered to his chest. "You dolt!" Annabeth huffed and Percy burst out laughing, rubbing his chest where she slapped. "Oh my gods," She went on, "I have never heard of a worst line! Congratulations Jackson you are officially an idiot!"

He cracked a genuine smile as he watched her blow up, though he could see her cheeks blossoming and her lips struggling to conceal a smile. The tension seemed to melt around them like liquid gold. "It was a bad one, yeah," Percy admitted, "But at least I knocked down a little bit of the Chase wall."

She sputtered and took a step back, her eyes instantly slightly guarded. "Whatever Jackson." She rolled her eyes and looked over at her girls and then around them. "I have a lot to do. I'm going to go."

"Alright." Percy nodded slowly; he did have a lot of papers to fill out about school back at the house. "See you around."

She looked a little surprised as she took a step back, her sorority sisters trickling past her, back to their own table until she was the last one standing on this side of the pavilion.

"Well…Maybe."

With that, she was the one to turn away this time and Percy's head was swimming laps like he did back in his pool in New York City, just _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ again and again like a single beautiful track on repeat.

* * *

**OOOO dang percy you've gotten yourself into a PICKLE  
****thank you all so much for all the follows/favorites and complements! I love them all and they make me so pumped to write more!  
if you catch any spelling mistakes, let me know! I think i caught everything this time but i am an exhausted student 99% of the time so maybe my tired eyes didn't catch everything haha**

**until next time!**


	3. 3- Annabeth

**I AM BACK! sorry for the wait, i've been sooooo busy at my internship/remedy classes lately! this is a smaller chapter, im trying to get back into the swing of things!  
****classic disclaimer: i don't own percy jackson but i _do _own the plot of this fanfiction!**

* * *

_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody  
_

3  
Annabeth

She was royally fucked. Annabeth hit the sofa cushions facedown the instant she arrived back at the mansion. "He's attractive, Annie," Piper cooed as she gingerly sat down next to her, "I mean, you can't blame yourself for getting flustered."

Annabeth scrunched up her nose. It wasn't even that! "He's cocky," Annabeth grumbled into the pillow, "and dumb." But the way his hand threaded through his hair and his grizzly haphazard careless grin and holy shit she was pissed at herself.

She let down her guard for an instant and all was lost. Piper just giggled, "Yeah but he's hot too." Annabeth could hear movement as her other friends joined the room.

"They all are." Drew chimed in.

"Ugh but that Leo guy is infuriating." Calypso's voice joined, huffy and puffy as a glass clinked when she did her wrist thing that she always did when she wasn't handling or making things.

"But the blond guy…with the scar." Annabeth could hear the smile in Piper's voice.

"Wait Jason?" Thalia cut in sharply, before Drew added, "Or Luke? The sandier blonde with the scar on his cheek? Either one is really hot-"

Annabeth flipped around, saving Piper, who looked flustered already, by voicing her own worries. "They're our enemy! T-The only reason why my mother would even bother dealing with Rome Uni," Annabeth spat, "is to show how much _better_ Athens is!"

Thalia's mouth opened to retaliate but a soft clear voice cut in. Hazel stood up and stared at Annabeth with sharp eyes. "Doesn't mean we have to hate them," She said, brushing caramel curls from her shoulders, "Live on the wild side, Annabeth! You don't have to do everything your mother tells you to. You've been doing that for twenty-four years!"

There was long stretch of silence and Annabeth could feel her eyes burn with how long they've been open and her mind buzzed with a million questions a second. It was becoming obvious that she would have to talk with her mother, and a pit of dread settled in her stomach.

Her mother wasn't horrible, nor did Annabeth hate her. In fact, she had always wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps ever since she was young, even though she lived strictly with her father and only saw her mother once a year or so.

When she applied for Athens, it was with the intention to be as good as her mother was when she herself went to Athens.

B-But Hazel was right…

"Maybe," Piper softly cut in, "it would be good to get some soup going and get some rest. It's been a pretty long day and I'm sure there's a lot to think about. Especially since we have classes tomorrow."

There was a collective murmur of agreement and the group disbanded, Annabeth looking up at Piper with grateful eyes.

"I got your back," Piper grinned and stood up, "You're not alone Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded, standing up as well. "Yeah," She smiled at her friend, "I know."

.

That Monday morning was just as busy as normal. Except with maybe a little more irritability.

"_Selena turn that racket down!" _Thalia screamed down the hall, tossing a candy wrapper as she tried to straighten her hair with the other hand. Pop music blasted at an early 9 in the morning, despite half the girls not even having class until mid afternoon. Countering that pop music was Thalia's punk rock that blasted loudly from the speakers in her room.

"You turn YOUR racket down!" Selena called back, in the midst of curling her hair. Thalia muttered something about the Ramones being a classic before disappearing into the large bathroom next to her room.

Annabeth yawned as she strode down the corridor to the front stairs, helping a hassled Calypso find the dangling unhitched strap of her bra on the way down.

She was happy that she has the only one to have an early class. Rarely did people have 9:30 classes so they were usually pretty empty.

It gave Annabeth a moment to think and breathe as well as study and learn. Being in class always made her think clearer.

Grabbing a banana in the kitchen, she said goodbye to Mellie and Hazel, the only two in the kitchen, and walked over to campus, not stopping until she reached the main building. She was one of the first people in the class and sat up at the top row, setting her notebook and laptop gently on the dark wood.

She was just pulling out her pencil case as the classroom door opened. She didn't bother looking up until there was a loud whistle.

Blinking, she looked up and over to the door since no one bothered making so much noise in the morning and who the hell was all of a sudden barging in and challenging her quiet time-

"Dude Grover these classrooms are wicked!"

"Fuck." Annabeth mumbled harshly, feeling her cheeks heat up. It was just her luck that he would be in her earliest class.

Grover bleated some reply and then said goodbye, so Annabeth guessed he wouldn't be joining them.

She half-way tried to dunk behind her bag as she could practically hear those melt-y green eyes sweep over the classroom but it was all too late when she consciously felt them lock onto her figure.

Annabeth almost wished he was awkward enough to not sit by her but this was not the chase. Percy Jackson climbed the stairs up to her, taking them two at a time.

"Hey," he said breathlessly, sliding onto the bench next to her and haphazardly throwing his bag onto the desk, "You're here early."

He looked windblown, with his hair messier than usual and winkle marks from his pillow on his cheek. But his eyes still sparkled and he still looked like some kind of Greek god.

"Yeah, I usually get here around 9:15," She stumbled on replying, shifting to give more room between them. He seemed so close to her and she was suddenly oddly nervous as she recounted Hazel's words.

"Oh!" He pulled out a notebook, threading some fingers through his hair and glanced at her again, "Hm, maybe I'll come in at 9:15 again then, to keep you company." Percy gave her a half smile.

Annabeth nodded and tucked a spare strand of hair behind her ear. Why was he being so nice to her? Well, no better time than ask.

"Percy," She said tentatively and he looked at her instantly, "So this whole, um, transfer thing? I have a feeling that…the rivalry between our schools gave the principals of here an, um, idea of showing how…superior Athens is compared to Rome Uni."

She didn't bother to look at him, and kept her eyes trained on the light reflecting over the smart board at the front of the room. After a pause, he spoke.

"Yeah, I have that feeling too."

"If so, I think the principals here are expecting us to try and upstage each other…but I'm not really sure if I'm up to that."

"Oh?"

"Well," Annabeth propped her chin on her hand and turned her face to look at him, "At first I was all about 'taking you down' or whatever, but…that was only because you were being an insufferable dick."

Percy cracked a huge grin. "So," He tapped a pencil against the desk, "now that I'm being not-so-dicky, you're changing your mind."

"That and also my mom miiiight be a principal and I miiiight want to be rebellious for once in my life."

He laughed, "You don't strike me as the rebellious type. That's more of my trait I think."

"Well," Annabeth blew her hair out of her face, "What's my trait then?"

"Probably bossy."

"I am not bossy!" Annabeth cried and pushed his shoulder, causing him to laugh even more and try and shield himself.

"I am _not_!" She repeated, narrowing her eyes and glaring at him as he shrugged with a smirk.

"Keep telling yourself that, Chase."

.

The rest of the week seemed like a blur of getting to know Percy and mediocre occurrences between both residences. He would purposefully wait for her on the corner so they could walk together to class, or sometimes she would just walk with him as he scooted along on a skateboard.

"Are you serious?" She had asked when he stepped on it the first time, raising an eyebrow to his dazzling goofy grin. "Yeah!" He had replied, shrugging a bit, "I'll go slow, c'mon."

Annabeth didn't really know why she was surprised honestly, since he totally seemed like the skater type, but he was courteous and skilled so he never rode into her path and would occasionally make her laugh by trying to pull a trick and failing.

"I swear I'm better at skating then I let on." He huffed as they had finally reached class and Annabeth just rolled her eyes in response. It was Thursday and the teacher was slightly late.

Percy had quickly made friends with everyone in that class, much less the entire student body. He was so popular that even the shyer members of the small Architecture Club Annabeth was in knew and spoke highly of him.

But somehow even with all the constant stream of people grabbing for his attention, Percy always finished sentences and conversations with her and gave her his full attention whenever she spoke.

It made her happy and a little flustered. She heard the rumors and the stares when Percy insisted on walking her to class, or when he picked her out of a crowd and brushed off anyone to come talk to her.

It wasn't like she hated it or anything. They had great conversations and she was still a bit hard on him, which he didn't seem to mind. He told her about all his favorite bands, all about his mother Sally and his stepfather Paul and his cat Riptide.

"Percy," She nudged his shoulder halfway through class and he glanced at her with questioning eyes.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, leaning his body closer to her.

Her stomach prickled and she stared a bit at his curving jaw line and his mop of hair. _You're so cute _her brain screamed.

Instead, she simply said, "Drew texted and told me that you and your frat can invite some of your New York crowd."

"Yeah?" He glanced at her again with a grin, and she nodded. "Sweet!" He murmured, "It'll be great to see Rachel again and-"

Annabeth blinked and her gut dropped. "W-Who?" She didn't mean for it to come out so weak but it did, though thankfully Percy didn't catch on.

"Rachel! She's a friend of mine from the city, we've been really close since we were like thirteen," He rattled on, making sure to keep quiet as the teacher continued to lecture, "She's really artsy and has this wild mane of red hair-"

Annabeth's jaw tightened and she glanced down. A redhead. Of course. Guys go crazy over red hair, it's like a- a social culture thing.

"Well." She cut in sharply and he looked at her fully with confused eyes as she stood up, "Invite Rachel then."

"W- Annabeth?"

"Class is over." She was right, the teacher had dismissed them just as the clock ticked 10:30. The class all stood but Percy just stared at her. He usually walked her to her next class but- "I'm going ahead." She said stonily and grabbed her stuff, brushing past him and down the stairs to the door

"Annabeth?" Percy stood hastily and grabbed his board but she was already out the door.

The soft heat wafted around her face as she crossed the courtyard, ignoring everyone around her as she clutched a textbook to her chest.

Half way across the green, she huffed and pulled a hand through her hair. "You're such an idiot Chase!" She growled to herself, rubbing her cheek. "Of _course _he has a childhood sweetheart."

Shoulders sagging, she reached the other outside corridor, a whole courtyard spaced from the main building. Leaning against a cold brick pillar, she watched with stinging eyes as a dark haired Percy skated out of the main building, greeted by everyone near him. He even stopped to toss back a wayward Frisbee and talk to some guy.

"The last thing I need is him in my life." She mumbled, though her heart ached with every syllable.

"I agree." A stern, controlled voice cut in.

Annabeth gasped and whirled around, almost dropping her textbook in surprise.

"M-Mother?"

* * *

**dumbie percy tuttuttut  
just a quick add in:  
official upload day is thursday but i'm going to try and knock a lot more chapters out in the next week so c: yay!  
please leave a review! they make my day so much nicer!**


	4. 4- Percy

**3 days later and here i am again hell yeah! this chapter is a bit longer and i think is my favorite so far? yup :**

songs to listen to for this chapter!:

**Flute (Original Mix) by New World Sound & Thomas Newton**  
**Turn Down For What by DJ Snake feat. Lil Jon**  
**Levels by Avicii**  
**Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia**

* * *

_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody_

4  
Percy

It was just his shitty luck. One second Percy was kicking it off with Annabeth and the next she was avoiding him like he was the plague.

Running a hand through his hair, he glanced around the cafeteria with sharp eyes. He spent most of the day trying to pick out the pretty blonde from the crowds in the halls or even the darker corridors of the less habituated buildings.

"Percy?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he frowned when it wasn't Annabeth standing there, even though the voice was clearly male.

"Hey man," Percy muttered as he clasped Leo's hand in greeting, "How's it going?"

"Nothing bro, just been busy at the shop. They got wicked shit here! But hey," Leo watched him carefully, "You okay?"

Leo was a good friend, if not goofy half of the time and Percy appreciated his sudden acute awareness of his mood.

"Ya' got that whole droopy dog face going on." Leo snickered and Percy rolled his eyes, "Yeah thanks Leo. But hey, you haven't seen Annabeth, have you?"

Leo clicked his tongue like he often did and a couple girls who passed by giggled, stealing looks at the both of them. Percy was half expecting to be blown off by the guy in front of him in favor of chasing after those girls, but he was shocked to see Leo not even give them the time of day.

Instead Leo's eyebrows furrowed in thought and snapped his fingers once, successfully catching Percy's attention to the current situation. "I did actually! I was walking out of the workshop with, uh," he cleared his throat, "s-some friends, and she was following this woman up the stairs."

Percy frowned. The workshop was in the less habited buildings of the school and he never even thought to look at the second floor, since it seemed to be inhabited by locked, I.D. badge checking doors.

"Huh, thanks then." Percy nodded and flicked his skateboard down against the cafeteria's white title, placing a foot on it in order to roll away when Leo's hand grabbed his shoulder.

Percy glanced at him, confused and blinked to see the younger guy shuffling awkwardly. "Perce," Leo started, "How do you get a girl to like you? Like, uh, I met this girl and she's kind of the bossiest, snottiest chick on this planet but…"

Grinning wide, Percy chuckled. "Just, aim to hang out with her at first, annoy her but make her laugh. Though still respect her boundaries yeah?"

Leo nodded and flashed him a wide grin. "Thanks."

"No prob!" And with that, Percy pushed off and rolled quickly through the open-air cafeteria, drawing some attention that was quickly brushed off as he slid through the open doors to the green.

Whatever was going on with Annabeth, he was determined to find out. In seconds he slid up to a tall beacon-like building that loomed over the large circular green courtyard that sat in the middle of the circle of campus buildings.

It was by far the biggest and oldest of all the buildings and Percy's eyes narrowed at the flags drifting softly in the breeze. He shoved his board into his backpack, letting it stick out loosely behind him. Percy took the stairs two at a time and pushed open the dark front doors into the hallway, passing by a couple of workshop students as he made his way up the stairs at the end of the hall.

The second floor was cold and the windows on the left looked out on the courtyard menacingly, the flags billowing level with them. His fingers trailed over the wall and his lips curled into a frown as he felt the wall more closely.

"Metal walls…?" He mumbled but continued on, his skin prickling at the stillness of the corridor.

Trying to keep as quiet as possible, because it felt more natural than storming around, Percy crept down the hallway, looking at each card locked door that he passed.

He could hear no sounds from any of them, until he reached the fourth door from the right.

Glancing down the hallway he counted six doors, the largest being the one at the very end of the hallway. Drawing his attention to the fourth door in front of him, he leaned in to press his ear to the cold metal and listened as carefully as he could to the soft murmuring in the room.

"…Annabeth…can't…" He could barely make out anything else as he curved closer to the door. Closing his eyes to try and see if that could help, he pushed gently against the door and almost tripped backward in shock as the door drifted inwards a little.

No alarms went off as the door opened slowly to reveal a large study. It was quite cozy looking and lined with furs and huge bookcases. It was an odd jump from a cold metal hallway to a big, almost European-like study.

The voices were louder now and Percy crept as softly as possible into the room, dancing around bookcases as he followed the voices to the very back, where a cold fireplace arched out behind a midcentury antique desk.

Peeking around a bookcase, he gulped.

Annabeth stood in front of the desk, staring hard at the woman in front of her.

Percy squinted, trying to catch a glance at the woman sitting behind the desk. Annabeth blocked his view completely and he dangerously teetered furthered around the bookcase.

"Mother, please." Annabeth said finally, "Don't be like this."

The woman stood calmly and Percy sucked in a quiet breath. Despite her dark hair and taller, broader physique, she held a striking resemblance to Annabeth, though seemed colder and more calculating.

"Annabeth, it is simply how it has to be. You can't fraternize with him. What would your father think? You'd ruin all his hard work."

Percy saw how Annabeth frowned in unhappiness and his lips formed a solid line. What was she talking about?

"I can and will take over his company, mother," Annabeth spat, "It's not like a boy will distract me completely from things like that!"

Annabeth's mother balanced her fingers on the edge of the table. "Silly girl, don't underestimate what love will do. Besides, how could you…_fraternize _with the son of Poseidon! You know what he did to me."

From Percy's spot, he could see the grey eyes of Annabeth's mother hardened sharply. But he couldn't shake the name she said. Poseidon…? It seemed familiar to him and his fingers curled tighter around the dark wood of the bookshelf.

"That was ten years ago!" Annabeth waved her hands in exasperation, "And why does that matter? I thought we were talking about Percy here and yet you bring up Pose-!"

Percy frowned at his name. What? Why were they talking about him and what _did _this Poseidon guy have to do with him? His eyes trailed down to the plaque on Annabeth's mother's desk, eyes widening.

_Athena_.

What in the hell? It couldn't be the same Athena right? There was no way-

"Don't you get it! You're my daughter, the _smartest _one, at that! And yet here you are-"

_CLANK!_

Percy jumped out of his skin as his board smacked the bookshelf over his shoulder, the heavy sound reverberating in the room and calling Annabeth's and her mother's immediate attention to the eavesdropping boy behind the bookcase.

He met Annabeth's grey eyes and gulped at the confusion in them, before glancing to her mother's and almost yelping at the angry fire in them.

"_You_-" The hostility behind her voice made him backpeddle instantly, scrambling to flee. Athena took two large steps around the desk and toward him before Annabeth grabbed her upper arm.

"Mom, no!" She gasped, pulling her mom back, though her eyes burned straight into Percy's, practically screaming at him to run. In a second, he took off, sprinting out of the room and down the stairs before scrambling out of the building.

Something in his gut yelled at him for leaving Annabeth behind, especially with her mother so angry but man he did _not _want to become the main course of Athena's dinner that night.

His run turned into a light jog eventually when he reached the opposite side of campus. It was starting to get a little darker in the sky and the amount of students on campus was depleting with the second.

So many questions raced through his head, pulsing with the heartbeat trapped in his chest. Who was Poseidon? Why was Athena so angry?Why was Annabeth talking to her mother about him? What didn't Annabeth understand?

He brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face. This was one of the most complicated courtings of his life, even though he didn't have many. But something in the back of his head made his body ache at the thought of dropping Annabeth and ceasing their contact.

She was amazing, and cool to be with, and these questions – they needed answers. And Percy was beyond determined to figure out what exactly was going on.

As he walked back to the Psi Omega house, all the questions dissolved into a dull background and he lifted his head to the darkened clouds as it began to rain, letting the cool drops trail little paths down his cheeks.

.

Friday was always Percy's favorite day. Well maybe second, you can't pass up a lazy Sunday. But regardless Friday was a favorite definitely.

Despite not having a single class that day, he still woke up early. It was hard getting much sleep when Leo's room vibrated the whole house with his heavy bass music.

Whenever the beat dropped, the house practically moved and Percy grinned as he walked down to the kitchen after his shower. Travis and Connor brushed past, arguing about a shirt, but paused to greet Percy with devilish grins.

"Where did you disappear off to yesterday, Percy?" Travis smirked, "Finding a sappy corner to make out with a certain blonde?" Connor laughed as Percy's face paled.

He coughed and rolled his shoulders back. "Oh shut up," He grumbled, "Move it, you're in the way of my OJ."

Travis scooted out of the way as Percy opened the fridge. Man, he wished he had been off making out with Annabeth instead of catching her mid-convo with her mother.

"Travis, you know Percy is slow about moving in," Luke appeared, stealing the OJ out of Percy's hand, "He was probably off day-dreaming or swimming at the school pool."

Percy snapped from glaring at Luke for stealing his OJ to excited, "Dude there's a pool? What, no, where?" Travis and Connor laughed and walked away as Luke rolled his eyes.

It took Percy a good hour before finding the pool. But he was determined and it was a beautiful day so he didn't mind much. It was right by the main building, a huge indoor pool with white columns. It reminded him of a Roman bathhouse and it made him grin when he noticed no one was there.

Dumping his stuff in the men's locker room, he strode out to the pool in his trunks and dove in without a second thought. He loved the water, he lived for it and as he sank to the bottom of the pool, his mind drifted as he watched the light glimmer and gleam at the water's surface.

Rome University had a pool too, but much smaller and he spent day after day swimming there. It was where he liked to think most and where he was happiest.

Gliding through the water as smoothly as a fish, he swam laps until his arms ached with stress and his lungs burned.

People called him a mermaid sometimes, or joked that he was a fish. When he was young, he went out and got his lifeguard license at just 15. It was pretty impressive apparently and Paul once told him if he had stayed at a high school for longer than 6 months, he might've had a chance at becoming an Olympic swimmer.

But Percy didn't want to be the next Phelps or anything. He only liked competition in small amounts, and he didn't want to ruin his almost sacred pact with the water.

He let himself float on the surface, gently rocking with the water. He wasn't sure how long he spent there but when he climbed out, the sky was already dimming slowly so he took a short shower and cleaned up, leaving the pool house with a towel around his shoulders and a wet t-shirt.

As he turned the corner, he stumbled into a small girl, almost knocking her down.

"Shit sorry!" He gasped, backing up to give her room. She looked up at him and brushed her hair out of her face. "You're Percy, right? Grover's friend?" She asked curiously and Percy blinked, realizing he knew her.

"Yeah. And you're Juniper right?" He smiled at her, "Grover talks a lot about you. You should swing by our party later!" She blushed a bit and shrugged, "I'm- um- not much of a party girl."

Percy laughed. "Still come anyways, yeah?" He patted her shoulder and started walking away. "See you there, Juniper!" She waved at him and he continued back to his house.

He hadn't really seen Annabeth since yesterday and the idea that he would be partying at her place in close to two hours made him a bit jittery. Hopefully he could corner her and ask her about what happened…

_After all, I do deserve some answers right? _He thought to himself, stretching a bit.

By the time he reached the house, it was less than an hour till the party and it was clearly evident that half of the frat was in shambles. Now, they had been the party kings of New York City for as long as Percy had been in college but he's never really seen so much rampant nervousness among his brothers.

"Uh…" Nico stood in front of Leo with his eyes narrowed.

"Come ON, Nico! You're like half gay, tell me which one!" Leo shoved two shirts into Nico's face. The black haired kid stepped back and frowned at the comment. "Olive colored one. Also don't call me half gay."

"Sorry bro." Leo rushed away to stuff his other shirt away and Percy laughed as he walked up to Nico.

Nico glanced at him and huffed. "You smell like chlorine."

"Pool."

"Yeah I figured. Go get ready or else Luke might yell at you. He's being weird. Suddenly all huffy about appearance right now." Nico grumbled, fixing the vest he was probably forced to wear.

Percy went upstairs, drying his now very wavy hair so it wasn't so damp. His stomach was starting to flutter even more as he picked out clothes. Navy boxers, black jeans, belt, a loose blue shirt, and he was pretty much done dressing. Pulling on shoes, he stared in the mirror long enough that his eyes glazed over.

Small flashbacks to Annabeth sitting in class blended with memories of his mother and stepfather. He rubbed his face and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Come on Jackson." He mumbled to himself, questions floating around like little birds did in the cartoons when a character was dizzy.

The soft shadows of his room stretched and creeped back as the sun disappeared and the headlights of cars illuminated in his room. He could hear the faint noises of car doors slamming and laughter from the street. Glancing to his left, he peered out of the open doors of his balcony to watch dozens of people climbing the lawn of the Alpha Epithymía house.

Lights glinted off beer bottles and huge kegs that appeared from cars were greeted with cheers. With a surge of confidence, Percy hopped off his bed and walked downstairs, watching Charles fixed the cuffs of his shirt and the rest of his boys gather slowly.

Percy stuffed his hands in his pockets and the single natural motion commanded the attention of his friends as if they were waiting for him. He glanced at all of their faces and his lips tugged the corners of his mouth into a smirk, a motion mirrored by each of them.

"Let's go."

.

The second he stepped on the sidewalk on the other side of the street, with his Psi Omega boys behind him, he could feel the block buzzing with energy. He smirked at those who glanced at them and ascended the steps to the Alpha Epithymía house, a couple girls standing by the door giving them the eyes.

Stepping into the mansion, he glanced around. A live DJ spun tracks at the top of the stairs, making the whole place buzz with heavy bass and loud music. People were drinking and laughing and dancing everywhere. The two grand double doors under the stairs were opened wide to the huge backyard, where it was filled with even more people. He could even see people hopping around and being pushed into the pool.

"This beat is fucking sick." Jason shouted over the music, just as the beat dropped and the place erupted with dance and screams. Percy was about to dive right in when a hand slapped onto his chest and glanced down to see Drew, Thalia and Piper there.

"Glad you guys could make it." Drew called out and Percy nodded, "Have fun you all." She smirked at them and before he could blink, he was in the middle of it all.

The music pounded, the drinks were godly and he felt almost weightless. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Nico and Jason get dragged off by Piper and Thalia.

Luke stuck with him and together they found more beer, watching Travis and Connor try and pick up ladies.

"Dude, have you moved in on Annabeth yet?" Luke called and Percy shook his head, gulping down some beer. Some girls fluttered by and purred at them, but he kind of brushed it off.

"Are you thinking of trying to?" Luke asked and Percy only half-heard him, trying to look through the crowd for said blonde.

"Percy?"

"Yeah." He finally responded, "Probably, because I think I-" Before he could finish, in walked a huge crowd of people he instantly recognized as their crowd from NYC. And at the front was Rachel.

"Percy!" She spotted him instantly and he opened his arms as she came barreling in for a hug.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" Percy grinned at her, Luke nodding his own greeting. She looked pretty in her shorts and simple tank top and he stepped back to grab a beer and hand it to her.

"The drive up here was crazy!" She laughed and was about to continue on her story but a glimmer caught Percy's eye and he watched with wide eyes as Annabeth descended from the stairs.

He wasn't sure if the music cut off anything that Rachel or Luke said or if it was himself because his eyes were intently locked on Annabeth. She wore a shimmery gold dress that clung to her body like glue and her hair was down for once, curly and fanning out as she walked down the stairs.

People came up to her, boys cat-called, he could faintly see drinks being offered, but her eyes roamed around the crowd like she was looking for someone. "Percy?" His attention snapped back to Rachel, who seemed confused since both Percy, and apparently Luke as well, had turned away to catch a glimpse.

"Uh…Yeah Rach?" He tried not to glance back at Annabeth, tried to turn his attention fully to Rachel but his mind was begging him to look again. "Well I was thinking maybe…we, I," Rachel's voice wavered and he subconsciously blocked her out. He could feel it; he could feel Annabeth's eyes on him.

Sure enough, he looked up to see Annabeth looking at him with those gorgeously intense grey orbs. He stared back at her, holding her gaze. "Rachel, Luke, I'll…" He trailed off, "be right back."

As if the crowd parted for him, he reached Annabeth easily. She looked like she was going to run, try to get away from him but she stood her ground. "Hey." He didn't mean to lean into her but he did, his empty hand lightly touching her elbow.

"Hi Percy." The way his name slid out of her lips made him shiver slightly, "We need to talk."

He nodded slowly and without a word more, she dragged him upstairs. The music seem dulled in his ears, everything dull besides the feeling of her hand pulling his wrist, her hair brushing softly against the dress, how she would glance back at him with serious, unwavering eyes.

They moved fluidly around couples making out and people drinking and dirty dancing, and he became faintly aware that she was pulling into an empty room.

He watched her close the door, the music slightly muted now. Instead of making her way back to stand with him, she turned and leaned ever so softly against the door. He placed his beer can on the desk close to him, keeping his eyes on her.

A million questions popped into his head, and though he had thought so much about each of them, his mouth was suddenly numb. She was quiet and he was unsure if he should be too.

But then, "I'm sorry." Annabeth murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear, "For storming out on you and for that whole thing with my mother."

He nodded slowly, looking down at his shoes before looking back at her. She raised her head to meet his eyes and his mouth went dry. His curiosity forced him however to continue. "Why?" He cleared his throat, "Why was your mother so mad at me?"

Annabeth blinked and sighed a bit. "To be completely honest, I'm still not very sure. My mom, well she's a very secretive person. I know I'm missing something, something that's right in front of me, but my head is blank as to what."

She loved being in control of things, she was always on top of anything and he could tell she was troubled. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her carefully.

"Then," he continued, "What did I do to make you, uh, storm out on me?"

She laughed out of her nose and rolled her eyes. "You're so naïve, Jackson! God, when you mentioned Rachel I was a little rattled. I didn't want to stand in between a couple or anything and- "

"A couple?" He cut in, thoroughly confused now, "You think Rachel and I are a couple?"

Annabeth blinked at him. "Um…yeah. Aren't you?"

"No!" He burst out, "Gods no. She's a good friend, one of my best friends actually but no we're not dating." He grimaced and shook his head. "That's weird to even think about."

Percy didn't catch the look of relief on her face and instead scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Alright," She breathed, "I'm glad because I don't want to mess anything up with what we have…"

He looked at her and her suddenly flushed cheeks. His eyebrows shot up and he almost grinned at her flustered face. "What we have?" He asked teasingly, "What do you mean, Chase?"

She balled up her fists and huffed at him, eyes narrowing. "Oh hush, Percy," She stepped forward and poked his chest.

"I will not hush." His hands lifted out of his pockets, "I want to know what you think we have." He looked at her, studying her face. He could feel his own cheeks color. This was not what he was expecting to talk about when he came up here with her.

Annabeth's lower lip shook and he realized how nervous she seemed to be. "I'm not sure…" She muttered, "We just…flutter around each other or something."

Percy was suddenly very aware of how close they stood to each other, and Luke's mocking words of '_you know Percy is slow about moving in' _echoed in his ears. Her finger hovered away from his chest and she glanced away.

His heart jumped into his throat and before he could back away from the metaphoric cliff, he dove right off of it, his arm closing around her waist. She faintly gasped, stiffening as she glanced back to his face.

"Annabeth, let me kiss you." He breathed.

* * *

**hell yeah here we goooo  
please leave me a review because i like reading them please and thank you (๑◡๑)**


	5. 5 - Annabeth & Rachel

**ultra important note at the bottom! pls read as it influences this story directly!  
disclaimer: i do not own percy jackson and the olympians! big daddy riordan does c":  
!sexual themes in this chapter!  
**

* * *

_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody_

5  
Annabeth/Rachel

She didn't even respond properly before she closed the gap, cupped his slightly scratchy cheeks and kissed him.

His breath was warm and hitched when she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Her brain fuzzed over and she almost screamed at herself because her hands were trailing down and placing themselves on his chest and her head was tilting like she was trying to do the whole foot-pop princess-movie first kiss with main love interest shit that they do in movies. Half of her brain was registering his movements, how his hand did not hesitate to touch her bare shoulder blade, how his black bangs brushed gently against her forehead, but the other half of her brain was hazy in sudden want for this dumb skater kid's lips.

_Ugh Annabeth come on, oh god oh my fucking god you idiot,_she cursed herself trying to drag herself away from his lips. It felt so good; it was like finally tasting an ice cream cone that was waving in your face for half a day. And Percy smelled oh so good, it was like a willing assault on her nose as he dipped close in and deepened the kiss.

It wasn't supposed to be a peck or anything, but Annabeth was definitely a little surprised that he wanted to deepen it. But it wasn't like she could do much to pull back. His hand was clutching onto her and she was faintly aware of his other hand stumbling its way down to her hip and it was like he was trying to clutch her closer to him.

_Ughhhhh,_she whined silently, succumbing to how good of a kisser he was. Not too clumsy, just warm and slightly slimy from the tongue that darted out and brushed against her bottom it had to stop. No doubt someone will be looking for them, especially Percy since he was oh so popular.

As abruptly as the kiss started, she pulled back. His grip on her loosened and she pulled her hands away from his chest, a bit embarrassed because it dawned on her almost instantly that she was beet red.

She glanced at his face and rolled her eyes at his puppy eyes. "Oh don't give me that," She huffed, "Someone will be looking for us or something and then everyone will think we're…"

Annabeth was suddenly very aware of everything. His touch on her bare skin, the emptiness of the room, _her_room, the locked door and how really very attractive Percy was.

It seemed to click with him too since his cheeks turned from bronzy goodness to a tinted red. "Right," He cleared his throat, "right, right!" His hands slipped away from her body and he stuffed them deep in his pockets, jiggling his foot as he avoided her face.

Annabeth cleared her throat as well and looked off to the side, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. She had just _kissed_that boy. Like full on, tongue kissing. Well, it wasn't like she hadn't ever tongue kissed a guy before but it was with Percy Jackson! But damn was it good.

She wanted to do it again. Desperately.

The itch in her palms to grip his shirt and never let go and the desire to make out until her lips were bright red and he was panting was suddenly so overwhelming, she felt a bit dizzy.

He wasn't talking but the light from the bright neon lights in the backyard mixed with the moonlight made him look godly practically and Annabeth's skin prickled into tiny goose bumps when he glanced up and locked eyes with her.

In the end it was Percy who moved first. Annabeth was just standing there looking at him with big doe eyes, like a piece of meat to a starving lion, and then she was pressed against the wall, kissing back as hungrily as he was.

"Percy-" she gasped to his mouth, his hands hooking under her knees and pulling them around his waist. She was momentarily occupied with pushing against his tongue and hooking her arms around his neck for a better angle, her hair tangled until his hand already.

His lips almost bruised hers, his hand grabbing her thigh and squeezing tight as he bit down on her bottom lip and pulled. With a surprised squeak, she arched into him and sunk her nails into his shoulders. "P-Percy," She tried again, voice weak against his prying lips.

It was like kryptonite to the boy's ears and suddenly, without breaking the kiss, Annabeth's back was against her wooden desk, Percy looming over her and pressing down.

The blonde's head spun so fast and she vaguely checked herself so she didn't moan when his body shifted against hers. This was going way too fast, and though it felt so good, it really had to stop.

"P-Percy!" She raised her voice and smacked his shoulder, successfully pushed him back at least a good half-inch. His breath curled around her face and she colored at his intense gaze. "Yeah?" He breathed, eyeing her neck like candy.

She clapped her hands on his cheeks and turned his head so he was paying attention to her. "This is g-great," She shivered as his hand trailed down her thigh, "But we need to stop. I do not want my first time on top of my desk during a dumb party with a tipsy boy who's not even my boyfriend, as much as I really like him."

Annabeth didn't realize she was rambling until Percy's eyebrows were high on his forehead and there was an amused glint in his sea foam eyes. "Really like him, huh?" He laughed at her pout. "Don't make fun of me!" She smacked him.

"Hey hey," Percy swatted her hand away, "you didn't even mention this supposed crush until after we made out like animals. How can I be sure you don't just like me for my body, huuuuh?" He teased, smirking.

"Maybe I do." She retorted, smirking right back and placing a hand on his toned chest so she could push him back and roll off the desk. Standing up on wobbly feet, she brushed her dress off and tried to fix her messy hair.

"Come on, we gotta find the others." She glanced at him, ignoring his dopily happy look. Leading the way to the door, she barely unlocked the door when it burst open and she jumped back into Percy's chest.

"Percy! Are you in he…re…" Grover trailed off, eyes wide at the two in front of him. Annabeth guessed they must've looked like they have been, ah, frolicking by way of Grover's surprised and vaguely embarrassed expression.

She straightened herself and tried to put distance between her and Percy, who just look very amused. "Yeah Grover, what's up?" He swiped his hand through his hair, messing it up even more in process.

"There's some shit going on downstairs." Grover quickly recovered, "Like with Luke and Jason and-"

"Fuck." Percy cut in, looking none too surprised at this. Annabeth guessed it maybe happened a lot and before Percy or Grover could continue, she ushered them through the door.

"Come on, come on. Out!" Annabeth grumbled, poking a finger against Percy's chest. "Your frat brothers better have not ruined my party, Jackson or-" She didn't finish when Percy leaned in and silence her with a quick peck.

"Yeah I know." He smirked as he pulled back, "Leggo, Grover." They disappeared, leaving a bewildered and flustered Annabeth.

That was too public. All around her, partygoers were staring with wide eyes and she straightened her dress strap. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she noticed some guys, who were previously checking her out, turn away in embarrassment. Something told her that little kiss was not just an expression of affection for Percy.

She'd have to scold him later.

With a determined stride, she pushed through the crowds and down the stairs, following the commotion outside to the yard. By the pool, Percy and Nico were pulling Luke and Jason back from a dark haired kid with glasses on his head and a couple of bigger guys.

"Annabeth!" She turned and Hazel rushed to her, looking a little windblown. "Annabeth, it's that Kronos frat house again. They said some things to Jason and Luke, called them dirty street rats from New York City or something."

The blond sighed, "It's always these kids. Hazel, hold my heels." Depositing her heels in her friend's hands, she pushed past chanting spectators and ducked right into the conflict.

"Annabeth!" A punch thrown by Luke was immediately blocked by Percy, who caught it before it connected with her face. Annabeth didn't even flinch as she glared at the Kronos kids.

"These are guests!" She addressed the head of frat, whose glare turned into a look of intrigue, "You've stirred up enough trouble at Alpha's parties before. Don't make me kick you out."

"Annabeth-" Percy started again, reaching out to grab her upper arm. He had been in plenty of fights before, but this was something entirely new. None of the girls he knew back home would've strode right into the middle of it without even so much of a flinch. It was admirable, but if fists were going to fly he definitely did not want her to be apart of it.

The guy laughed, grinning down at the blond sorority leader, in the way every girl disliked.

"Oh quit playing, Chase. You wouldn't kick out the life of the party. Besides," He took a step closer, "there's only one reason why a girl like you would interrupt this."

Percy's demeanor turned icy as the guy approached Annabeth. He could see the shiver and half step back she took and he took one step forward. "Percy, no." Nico growled, instantly catching on and stepping in front of him, "He's not going to do anything right in front-"

Nico was wrong. The guy leaned in and Percy's eyes flashed dangerously, instantly being held back by Luke, Jason and Frank. "Percy stop," Frank gasped, shouldering his friend back. They had only seen him this deadly once, when his mother was almost jumped.

His mother had been powerless to the three huge guys, but Annabeth was not.

When the Kronos student leaned in close enough, she widened her stance and punched him so hard in the cheek he took three steps back and tipped right into the pool. The cheer of the crowd was so loud, and mixed with the blaring music, Annabeth could barely hear anything.

She shook out her aching hand and Hazel joined her with the biggest grin on her face. "Oh my gods, Anna," She laughed, handing back the blond her heels and opting for a side hug, "that was-"

Hazel's eyes went wide as Annabeth was spun around and kissed by, none other than, Percy Jackson. There was shocked pause all around the onlookers, before the entire backyard erupted into even louder cheers.

"Percy!" Ananabeth gasped and pushed him back, registering the worry in his eyes but also a glint of possessiveness, pride and even smugness. Her cheeks darkened as Hazel grabbed her upper arms, bouncing. "Did that just happen? Oh my gods, Annabeth!" She shook her and Annabeth laughed sheepishly.

Percy was receiving twice as many compliments and praise, and his shoulder hurt with how many approving slaps he got. He really didn't mean to smooch Annabeth in front of everyone, they had only just started kissing that night, but she was like an addiction and he wanted everyone in the vicinity to know if they wanted her, they'd have to go through him.

The vague annoyance in her tone after didn't even really worry her. She looked a bit pleased, but definitely embarrassed. It was slightly cute.

The crowd blossomed around him, but he kept an eye on the shorter blond as more people approached her.

Annabeth turned, feeling his eyes on her, but a glimpse of red behind him caught her eye first.

A redhead stood there, watching Percy before locking eyes with Annabeth. There wasn't much she could read from the redhead's odd gold eyes, but what she saw confused her.

It wasn't hurt; it wasn't jealousy or even sadness. It was pity.

.

The party died down around 4 in the morning. By then, Annabeth had danced herself into a drunken daze and had collapsed on Thalia about five times during their games of Twister. She had danced with Percy, who was clumsy with dancing but made sure not to step on her feet and with Nico and Luke she arm wrestled and dealt them advice on how to hook up with Thalia and Drew. They looked embarrassed and red and chuckled uncomfortably but didn't turn down the information, so that was definitely a good sign.

Jason and Piper had kicked it off so well and she was worried the blond was going to attempt to spend the night until Thalia almost dropkicked him as Leo launched her into the air.

Leo had a mysterious girl on his arm the entire night, who laughed at his jokes and sometimes coldly teased him but in all honesty, Annabeth could see the glimmer in her eyes and the grin across Leo's face never left for the entire night.

Later, she introduced herself as Calypso and together they shot gunned beers until Annabeth almost dropped one on a mysterious cat that appeared in their kitchen around 2. It was small and adored the attention everyone gave it and at the end of the night, it was asleep and purring on Piper's lap.

Millie, who appeared around 4 from her sleepover with some unknown friend, approved of the cat and Piper almost immediately named it Katoptris.

But as the party disintegrated, it was just the Alpha _ and the Psi Omegas, who stayed behind and helped to clean at the insisting of Percy.

By cleaning though, they mostly just tried to toss beer cans into the trash from varying distances and drank whatever alcohol was left over. But regardless, Annabeth appreciated the help.

Her eyes were started to droop as she picked up trash in the kitchen, her heels on the island as she dumped some plastic into the trashcan and washed her hands in the sink. The water was cool and she dapped it on her neck as she looked through the window at the full moon.

It had been a while since she had so much fun at one of her own parties. And besides the whole Kronos/Psi Omega problem, the party was relatively accident free.

"Annabeth?"

She turned and smiled at the boy in the doorway. His black hair was in his eyes and his shirt was inside out from a particularly rough game of Twister, but the lazy smile on his half-drunk face made her stomach explode in butterflies.

They hadn't even officially declared themselves together but it certainly felt like it. She wiped her hands on a towel and opened her arms so he could snuggle into them. She had to stand on her tiptoes and he still had to bend to fit but she held him snuggly.

"This party was great." He mumbled into her shoulder, squeezing his arms around her waist, "I wanna do it again."

She laughed and patted his head. "Next weekend." She murmured and he stepped out of her hands to lean against the island.

"Tomorrow is Sunday." He said slowly.

"Yeah, it is."

"Sundays are usually lazy."

"Well sometimes."

"Can…we go out tomorrow? Just the two of us?" He glanced away bashfully and she held back a giggle.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

Annabeth pretended to think hard, screwing her face and furrowing her brow before nodding slyly at him. "Sure. Pick me up at ten."

He grinned at her and leaned over to hug her again. "Great! Well, we'll be going! I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, he practically skipped out of the kitchen, ushering his frat out the door.

Annabeth watched them cross the street to their house from the front kitchen window and jumped in shock when her friends stuck their heads into the kitchen and sand "Oooo~ Annabeth's got a daaaate~"

She chased them for an hour before they all climbed into bed around 6.

Her head hit the soft pillow with a plop! and she grinned against the sheets of her bed. She felt so good, her body felt light.

Closing her eyes to get some rest, a small faint thought popped in the back of her head and she fell asleep but the feeling that she had forgotten something sat waiting with her until the next morning.

.

The hushed whisperings grew louder as she paced to and for in the dark New York apartment. It was 11 in the evening when the doorbell rang and a strange man whisked through her house into her father's study. And from then on, until 1, they had been talking.

Maids and butlers went to and for with glasses of alcohol and small sushi slices from the kitchen and she watched from the modern deco living room in her robe.

It was simply the fact that her father's study door was closed that made her nervous.

She had had a disastrous relationship with her father, CEO of the one of the biggest industries in North America, when she was younger. But lots of counseling later and help from a special friend, and they had a very open relationship ever since.

For years, as heir, she would help with problems and work out kinks in the industry and she could barely remember the last time his study door was closed.

Sitting in her robe, she swished some wine in a glass and nearly dropped it when finally the door swung open slow.

From the inside of her father's study came a man she had sworn she had seen before. Standing, she met the warm sea foam eyes she knew so well.

He was tall, like him. And had peppered grey hair that was once pure black just as his. His smile lines, his nose, his chin and jawline.

But his eyes were harder, and weathered and deeper. As if filled with darker secrets.

Her fingers covered her open mouth as she watched the man tilt his head to her and reached out his hand in greeting. "Hello," He murmured as her shaking hand joined his and they shook.

"Rachel Elizabeth." Her voice was breathless as she introduced herself weakly.

For a second she was unsure if he would introduce himself. His lips were straight in a line and his fingers closed tighter around her smaller hand. The lights from the streets below reflected in his glinting and eyes and his lips barely moved as he said, "Poseidon."

A million questions races to her lips and she almost choked on her own saliva. But before she could, his hand slipped out of hers and he draped his velvet black cape around his shoulders and headed for the door, nodding once at her father before turning to her with shrouded eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of my son."

And with that, he was gone into the night, a maid closing the door after him.

She wasn't sure what had happened afterwards, but the maids told her she fainted and when she woke up, there were tears on her face.

* * *

**Alriiiight! I'm pretty happy with this chapter! I even got the chance to toss in some rachel pov in there too!  
Important note:  
I'm going to Europe on July 21st! for an entire month! without internet! (woo!)  
so this story will go on vacation hiatus! but I'm planning on trying to update once more before I fly out to London! and during the entire trip, I'll be trying to type a bunch more chapters and update a whole bunch when I return!**

alternatively, I wanna know more about you guys! So leave a review and tell me what roman/greek godly parent you would think would be yours! I've done multiple tests for either and I got Zeus as my father and Hecate for my mother! c:

thanks for reading!  



End file.
